


Alpha Noir

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2016 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, evil Barney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was kidnapped by Barney to be sold to the Gangster Loki as a trophy Omega.  Phil means to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Noir

**Author's Note:**

> FitzmackOTP requested clint/coulson - a/b/o & noir detective

“Let him go,” Clint stated. There was a slight creak as Clint drew the string back on his old bow.

Phil sniffed the damn ‘mega must have used something on his scent, he hadn’t smelled him coming. Phil didn’t take his eyes of the ‘mega’s brother, Barney, whose face would probably never recover from the beat down that Phil had just delivered. “He sold you.”

“He’s my brother.”

“He sold you to Loki. Loki, who intended to breed your as… some sort of status symbol.”

“I don’t care,” Clint stated. “He’s my brother!”

“You used me to get away from him!” Phil growled, remembering that day that Natasha had stepped into his office with Clint in tow. Natasha had asked for Phil to hire Clint as his secretary. Natasha had convinced him that he was a friend that just needed to lay low for a while and since, Natasha owing him, Phil had accepted.

“You hid who you were from me,” Phil added. Clint Barton, one half of the Barton Brigade. They had been small time gangsters, but apparently Barney had wanted more.

“You hid what you are.” The suppressors had made Phil think that he was a beta or even a rare null. It had never occurred to him that his quiet secretary might be one of the rare male omegas.

“I know and I’m sorry, but Barney is still my brother,” Clint said softly.

Barney was smiling up at Phil. “He always was a softhearted.”

Phil wanted to punch the smug look off his face, but he pushed him away and turned to look at Clint. Clint had pulled on a pair of pants, but was trembling holding the drawn bow, probably from his heat that had ended less than an hour ago. Phil resisted the urge to growl, because Loki had wanted a male omega, but he hadn’t been a good alpha to him. If Clint were Phil’s…

Phil cut that line of thought out. “You know he’s just going to come after you again. Sell you to someone else.”

“I know,” Clint said and released the arrow.

Phil closed his eyes and waited for the expected pain to come, but it never did. He opened them when he heard the clatter of Clint’s bow hitting the floor, followed by the sound of a body. Phil opened them to see Clint had dropped to the floor. “Clint?”

“It had to be me,” Clint murmured. Phil glanced back and found the arrow in Barney’s eyesocket. “Already have blood on my hands.”

Clint moaned as his whole body shook, dropping him even lower. Suddenly Phil could smell Clint’s heat, could smell that sweet tantalizing scent of an omega in heat.

Phil moved to him without thinking. “I thought your heat was over.”

“Loki gave me something, wanted to make sure our marriage was legitimized by children as soon as possible.”

“Married?” Phil repeated.

“I was his prize. He wanted married, bonded, and pregnant - no court would have let me leave him. Hell, most countries would send me back to him,” Clint said, looking up at Phil.

“I’m going to kill him,” Phil growled as he gathered Clint up, ignore his desire to push Clint down and remove both of their pants and make Clint his.

“No, you’re not,” Natasha stated as she stepped into the room. Her high heels barely made a sound. “Loki isn’t going to see what’s coming for him until it’s too late.”

Phil arched an eyebrow. “How can you be sure?”

“Because the Winter Soldier and her have history,” Clint said. “Finally got in touch?”

Natasha nodded. “You two can’t stay here, not with Clint like that.”

“We can’t exactly move Clint either,” Phil said. “An omega in heat…”

“I know, I have a place it’s not far,” Natasha said, gesturing for them to follow. 

Phil helped Clint to his feet with Phil taking more of Clint’s weight. 

“You smell good.” Clint murmured as they walked, nuzzling at Phil’s neck.

“Clint, I’m the only alpha around, you’re in heat, you’re just reacting.”

“Maybe,” Clint murmured as they made their way through the building. Outside there was a car waiting and Phil recognized one of Natasha’s girls as the driver. Natasha had climbed into front as Phil got Clint into the back and followed him in.

“You didn’t catch Loki?” Phil asked as Clint curled into his side.

“No, he got away,” Natasha stated. “But it’s fine.”

“You know an assassin. I thought you were a mobster.”

Natasha turned, smirking at him. “Oh Phil, I’m not a mobster. I’m something else entirely.”

“Just tell me where we’re going has a knotting dildo,” Clint whined. “I feel so empty.”

Natasha turned to look at him. “I thought…”

Clint shook his head.

Natasha glanced at Phil, before looking back at Clint. “Clint with how long you’ve been on suppressors before this, I don’t think a dildo will be enough.”

“Plus Loki gave him something,” Phil added. “Do you know an Alpha that could help him?”

Natasha stared at him. “Beside you?”

“He doesn’t want me,” Clint stated as Phil said. “I’m convenient“

“I’m glad I only do business with men and keep my relationships to women,” the driver muttered.

“You’re not convenient,” Clint murmured. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re in heat.”

“Then fuck me through it, so I can talk without it, won’t change my mind.”

“He won’t,” Natasha added. “He wanted to tell you the truth, before Loki’s crew jumped you.”

Phil glanced down at Clint to find him staring up at him. “I thought he’d killed you.”

“It was close,” Phil admitted. That night was still a bit hazy, but he could remember walking back and chatting with Clint, thinking it would be nice if Clint were interested in him. Then he remembered the pain and Clint’s look of horror and Clint screaming his name. It had taken him forever to recover enough to start hunting down Clint, thankfully it had take a long time for the suppressors to leave Clint’s system. 

Clint was staring up at him with wide eyes. Phil nodded, causing a slow grin to spread across Clint face, before he shuddered again and moaned.

Phil stroke Clint’s skin as they pulled into a garage. “We’re here, I’ll take care of you.”

Phil helped Clint out of the car, following Natasha through the house to the master bedroom.

“We’re going to need food and water, I don’t think Loki was taking care of him properly.”

Natasha glanced at Clint and nodded. “Some of the girls will be buy to bring it and to watch the house.”

“Ones I know?” Phil as Clint pulled away and headed into the bedroom.

"I’ll try to make sure at least one is on shift, but they’re all be one I trust.”

Phil nodded.

“I’ll be buy after I take care of the clean up,” Natasha promised.

“Phil,” Clint moaned. “Please.”

Phil turned to find Clint was on all fours, ass presented to him and leaking slick.

“I’m making sure we’re going to be okay,” Phil said, as he was already reaching up to loosen his tie.

“Trust Tasha, Need your cock,” Clint moaned.

Natasha laughed, giving Phil a little shove into the room, before closing the door.

Phil stripped as fast as he could, watching as Clint’s ass gleamed in the light. 

Clint twisted to watch. “No teasing, just get in me.”

As soon as he was naked he was on Clint and listened to the ‘mega, sliding his cock into Clint’s slicked hole with his own moan. He blanketed his body over Clint’s as he gave a few short thrusts, nuzzling the back of his neck and inhaling his ‘mega’s scent. Clint’s hips moved to meet him.

“Going to need it harder than that,” Clint murmured. “Fuck me.”

“I’ll go at my own pace,” Phil murmured. “You said no teasing, so I didn’t bother licking up some of that excess slick and I happen to love the taste of a ‘mega’s slick.”

“Later, this might be a long one.”

“Only reason I listened to you,” Phil said, pressing his lips against as much of Clint’s lips as he could reach.

“Bad enough with all the drugs, but you hit all my buttons.”

“Do I?”

“Fucking ruthless when you need to be, yet, so gentle all the rest. And so damn… competent. Got great eyesight, miss half the things you do, Detective.”

“And you like that?”

“Yeah, handsome too. Got great eyes. So many times I wanted to crawl onto you desk and ask you to fuck me.”

Phil gave him a hard thrust as he pictured that Clint spread out on his desk, the perfect height for Clint to just lean over.

“Then when you pulled Loki off of me…” Clint moaned. “Harder Phil, I need it harder.”

Phil straightened, grabbing a hold of Clint’s him and driving into him. Clint moaned and rocked into him. It wasn’t long before Clint came, clenching around Phil’s cock. Phil came and felt his cock swelling, knotting Clint. He kept his hips moving forward, dragging his knot over Clint’s prostate, driving Clint to a second orgasm.

Phil carefully rolled them, so they were on their sides. “Better?”

“So much better,” Clint murmured.

Phil stroked Clint’s side, kissing the back of Clint’s neck.


End file.
